Bloody Tears
by xSorceress
Summary: Well Ayu and Kazi are madly in love, but like its said love doesn't last....or does it? They sell their souls to the devil, now their bitter rivals, willing to do anything and everything, read to find out. Plenty of angst, drama, lust and romance.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is definitely an interesting creation I've produced. This story is a mix of a lot of things, romance, angst, drama, thriller, adventure sprinkled off with a little bit humor and perverted ness. It actually came to me in a dream but instead I was Ayu and this really hot goth, emoish guy was Kazi, well so far as the dream goes, it was pretty sweet. Anyways I want this story to bring some meaning to you people. But this is just the first chapter and it really doesn't have to do with much of the plot at all but it's just the introduction to the story. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac or any of the characters. (But wouldn't mind though.)

"**Bloody Tears**"

By: xSorceress

**Chapter-1(Intro) **

&&

_The bliss rose white clouds were soft and welcoming. Her footsteps as soft as spider web silk, so gracious and innocent. The wind teased her hair, caressing the small pollen to fall on her blouse though she looked amazing with the little grains, at least to him. The beautiful evergreen cherry blossom trees hovered over the young long haired brunette to shower her with millions and billions of flower petals. The path she followed even joined her in her shower who gave her a sly smirk to who was waiting for her a few steps away on a bench. The moments were passing in hours as if time wanted them to not meet to exchange their smiles. But nevertheless, the girl stopped in front of the short and deep mud-colored locks of the handsome but promiscuous boy who looked up at her as permission for her to sit down. Even though the boy didn't say much, the girl cherished his every word. The boy likes using action rather than words by gently placing his large masculine hand on her cheek and sheepishly gracing down to get the feeling of her luscious, virgin skin and kissing the top of her forehead. Too bad for the boy as he loved the girl dearly and so did the girl but it wasn't love words that the girl had for the boy…….this time._

"Hey Kazi….how have you been?"

"Nothing much Ayu……just waiting here for you"

"Lovely scenery isn't it?"

"Romantic…yes, the scenery I want right now…no" Kazi giving Ayu a teasing perverted smirk.

"Umm….Kazi…..I have to tell you something"

Ayu knew she had to tell him, she had to, no matter how much she didn't want to, believe me, she'd rather choke herself, but it was now or never, she already had his attention anyways.

"What is it?"

"Uhh…."

She had to quit stalling…….and she did.

"Kazi, my parents think………you're not good enough for me, so they told me that we're moving to Europe………."

It was short but vile for the boy but he didn't take it hard, in fact, it looked like as if……he was grinning.

"Kazi don't take it personal, because I think it's the other way around, I think I don't deserve you, so please don't………."

She was hushed by the boy's index finger on her rosy pink lips.

"I don't mind at all…….unless…."

"What?"

"………..you wanna do something about it"

"Of course!...anything……I'd do anything to be with you, I can't live without you, I'll even runaway If I have to……"

"And that's exactly what you have to do baby…….I'll pick you up around 3 in the morning right at this spot, Ok?"

She nodded. Ayu knew it was wrong and dangerous but her instinct consumed her whole body, she had to do this, she couldn't just pickup her things and leave the place and people she's known for years, she couldn't just leave, but for him, she could do………_anything for now. _

_That was that. The boy and girl were to meet at that very night at that very spot at 3. But little did they know, after that very night of their escape,_

_their lives were to change forever. They'll encounter things unimaginable, putting body over fear. Unwind in the nights, run in the day and unwind in the nights, run in the day was all they needed, but I hope it's……………….just that simple._

Ayu waited in the cold, clutching onto her sweater, she still felt so cold. The wind blew at her furiously as if it wanted to say something. It made Ayu even more uncomfortable, she knew her conscience was cursing her, but that wasn't the feeling. She couldn't quite pinpoint this feeling as it wasn't fear nor was it courage. It was more like paranoia, but then again who wouldn't feel this under her conditions, but it was immense paranoia as if someone was watching her. She pushed her manipulatively suicidal thoughts behind her. She never thought the park could look so frozen at night.

"So ironic compared to the afternoon"

The wind picked up again, but this was different as it was there for a specific reason, this time.

"Kazi………."

Kazi had just pulled up with a motorcycle creating the disturbance in the air. He smiled at her, handing Ayu an extra helmet.

"How'd you manage the bike?"

"Let's say I borrowed it………permanently"

"You stole it!"

"Relax, I didn't steal it………I borrowed it"

"O that makes me feel _so_ much better"

"Shut up and get in already, unless you wanna stay here all by yourself in the cold"

"Whatever"

Ayu giving Kazi a huge grin jumped behind him and held onto his strong muscular shoulders. But she couldn't help feeling that paranoia again but who cared, her prince charming was there to protect her anyways. She looked back at the park for it was the last time she'll ever see the very park where so many memories played. It brought rain to form in her eyes as she rode off into the dark abyss of the night.

&&

Don't be surprised if the next chapters completely are nothing like the introduction, not even close. Well that's chapter one hoped you liked it. Don't worry; the perverted stuff will come up in the next chapters. Review and review please. Let's make good choices (I wrote good, not responsible). La8er.


	2. Chapter 2

Well this chapter gets a bit into the real story, just a bit. Well anyways I don't want to say anything that may give something away. So I'll just keep these first lines short. So, enjoy chapter two.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac or any of the characters. (But wouldn't mind though)

"**Bloody Tears**"

By: xSorceress

**Chapter-2**

&&

_I watch how the moon sits in the sky in the dark night, shining with the light from the sun,_

_The sun doesn't give light to the moon assuming the moon's gonna owe it one,_

_Makes me think the way you act with me, you do favors then rapidly, just turn around and just start asking me _

_About things that you want back from me, I'm sick of the tension, I'm sick of the hunger, _

_Sick of you acting like I owe you this, find another place to feed your greed, while I find a place to rest,_

_I wanna be in a another place, I hate when you say you don't understand,_

_I wanna be in the energy, not with the enemy, a place for my head._

(anyways this is the lyrics from Linkin Park's song 'A place for my head', just imagine this as background music for this next part, I'm gonna be writing lyrics all over this story as some sort of background music, so just use your imagination Ok)

This was it for Ayu, it was _that_ moment, and she couldn't help feel petrified as Kazi came nearer and nearer, the gap between them that was so distant became millimeters away. They were so close, they could hear each other's heart beats, thumping and thumping like mad. Ayu stepped back further and further as Kazi came closer and closer. But she was trapped, beside the bed side-table and wardrobe of the shabby motel they managed to spend the night at, she slid down to the floor.

"Nervous?" Kazi's mouth whispered into Ayu's ear, those exact lips that she has wanted on every fragment of her body for as long as she could remember, it trembled. "Don't be" Kazi dived deep into Ayu's gorgeous neck, she moaned. He attacked her skin, his hands exploited her fragile shoulders, sliding further and further down her slender curves. Ayu never experienced this much ecstasy from any boy, ever, as he now kissed her begging lips passionately, she moaned even more. This encouraged the boy to do a bit more exploiting by now kissing lower to her jaw, lower to her collar bone, lower to her bare stomach, lower to her……….she bit her lip trying not to scream out his name. He undid the buckle of her jean shorts. Their screams could be heard all through the mischievous night.

The scorching morning sun hit the bare bodies like lava. They're skins melted together under the cotton sheets. The heat was immense, but neither cared and felt free to cuddle. Ayu laid on her flat stomach, her perfect bare back exposed, the sheets just from her lower waist down. She looked up at him, smiling, this was so wrong, I mean wrong to the core, she thought to herself, they were only 16 and 17. It was fast, too fast, but she couldn't care less. It was the most amazing night of her entire life. Kazi still asleep, just appeared from dreamland, he faced Ayu, doing his most perverted smirk yet, licking his lips.

"Ayu, did you know you taste really good...Ayu the virgin or Ayu the virgin no more"

"Shut up you sick bastard" Ayu giggling as she said this.

"No, I have to give you credit, you weren't bad……………for you, I mean"

"What the hell does that mean!?"

"Uhh…………"

Ayu threw her pillow that she rested her exhausted head on, right into the face of her 'beloved' Kazi. Ayu now laughed uncontrollably as not only did she break her record on cheap shots but managed to knock Kazi right out of the bed dragging the sheets with him.

"Man Kazi, I didn't know you were such a wimp!" Ayu still laughing her gut to maximum overdrive. But her laughter was soon hushed by the vengeful Kazi who stood, grinning. Ayu understood, considering the pillow in kazi's hand and he was looking dead straight at her, what was going to happen in the next two seconds.

"Uh-oh"

She quickly stood up and prepared for the battle. Feathers flying through the air, laughter, joy, playfulness caressed in the air like two small little girls at an all night sleepover pillow fight.(A/N………… the motel keeper at his office, yes they were that loud)

"Man………..kids these days"

The hours passed and it was about 3 in the afternoon. They couldn't stay long; Kazi went to buy a few snacks from a nearby convenient store. Ayu left alone in their room couldn't bear the boredom and stepped outside to get a whiff of the fresh air. When suddenly she heard a girl screaming, with a man's voice in the background, near one of the other rooms of the motel, Ayu curious, went over there to find out what all the fuss was about. When she reached near the spot, it wasn't a woman and man but a girl and boy, most probably around her and Kazi's age but a bit older. And this is exactly what she heard.

"You know Joy!" the boy screamed at the poor girl.

"What other crap do you have to say?" The girl argued back.

"You are a dumb bitch, just a fucking dumb bitch!" The boy this time looking straight in the eyes of the girl.

The girl turned redder than a tomato, she didn't say anything. Ayu couldn't help feel so sorry for the poor girl, so in a split second managed to blurt out.

"You're dumb bitch! Wow I'm dumb bitch too! O my God we must be related or something!" Ayu facing the girl trying to sound as sarcastically confident as possible.

Well she definitely got the boy's and girl's attention, who also received a huge smile of gratitude mixed with shock from the girl. But the boy sure wasn't impressed and replied to Ayu.

"You know girl, you're not only a dumb bitch, but you're a nosy dumb bitch!"

"O go fuck somewhere else you he-bitch!" Ayu managed to shout out.

Ayu was now standing right beside the girl, whom both was crossing their arms. The boy definitely was getting pissed.

"You know you two bitches are right! Why the fuck am I wasting my dick on this worthless skank!"

"Takes one to know one!" The girl said while giving a Nobel award winning grin from hell.

"Joy I hope you like fucking that bitch next to you, she's the only person you've got, cuz there's no way in hell any guy will be desperate enough to love a fucking whore like you, I promise" This time the boy said firmly.

"Yeah, yeah walk along, you're blocking my view of that hot brunette that's walking up the street" The girl showing a hand gesture to show the 'shoo' sign.

With that said the boy stomped back to his car. But that hot brunette was not any person, in fact, he was Kazi. He came running up to Ayu and placed his hands around Ayu totally unaware of the incident that just happened.

"Hey sexy, I'm back from the store, you wanna do something a bit more fun, bought some you-know-what's" Kazi winking at Ayu who almost forgot to introduce kazi to the guest right in front of them.

"Oh Kazi this is…….eh...Joy...right?"

"Yeah Joy! Nice to meet you Kazi, you know this girl right in your arms is my hero or heroine!"

Kazi was a bit confused; Joy took this moment to whisper something in Ayu's ear.

"Damn girl, he's so hot!"

"Yeah he's my boyfriend"

"Lucky you!"

Ayu then explained everything that happened all while he went to the store.

"Didn't know I had such a special little girl"

"I'm not a little girl" Ayu retorted back to her 'beloved' while Joy just laughed at them.

"What are you laughing at" Ayu somehow astonished.

"You're relationship is just so cute"

"Cute eh? Well I'm going to fill up the gas of the bike; I'll leave you two girlies alone to chat your lives away" Kazi left the room as soon as he stood up.

"Asshole" Ayu murmured to herself.

"I heard that" Kazi opening the door again, rolling his eyes.

_Joy and Ayu talked and talked. They found out so much stuff about each other. They acted like sisters in the city. They never knew they had so much in common. In fact by the end of it they became best friends and swore to be best friends till the end. But it was nightfall again, they had to leave, they had to keep going, they couldn't take the slightest chance of being caught and sent back home. Ayu waved bye at her new best friend who gave her a special beaded bracelet to always remember. But since Ayu didn't have much money with her, in fact, she had no money at all. So she gave her just a fragment of the last thing she had to remember her home. Her family picture, she tore the part of the picture where she stood and gave Joy this present to always remember. She looked back at her as she got on the bike and drove away until she disappeared into the horizon._

"I will see you again Ayu, don't you worry" Joy mumbled to herself standing in the middle of the deserted street.

&&

Well end of chapter two, in my story Joy is an important character, and I have a little surprise for you people about her. Well as you guys read the story, some of you who know stories well, will probably or maybe figure out what I'm upto, but here's a hint, remember love does _**not**_ last. Review please. La8er.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is where our story begins and we can get down to business. Like I wrote before, I will keep these first lines very short. So, enjoy chapter three.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac or any of the characters. (But I wouldn't mind though)

"**Bloody Tears**"

By: xSorceress

**Chapter-3**

&&

_Many, many months had passed. Maybe a year perhaps. Well the two lovers reached a far away city to which they would live out the rest of their lives. Love always consumed the bodies of Kazi's parents and so in that particular city; Kazi had a house, a simple home, not too flashy and not too shabby either. But that was the last thing they needed to worry about. They needed money and needed it badly. But they couldn't just put themselves out into the open; they barely made it through the nights. But they had each other and it was all they wanted but this theory didn't last for long_.

"Kazi please I want to be able to pay for my own food, I don't want this anymore! I wanna go home please! Maybe if we go home they'll understand our love can't be broken!" Ayu half senseless with the lack of food. Tears couldn't help fall.

Like I've mentioned before, she's exhausted and used her last bit of energy, she collapsed, knees first. Kazi held her before her limps could touch the ground. But kazi knew that the goddess in his arms was right, they couldn't live like this. It was alright in the beginning but things spiraled out of control. Ayu's eyes so weak, Kazi looked deep into them, he broke inside. But he wasn't going to give up just like that, not after all they've been through. They needed money, a lot of money, right now.

By this time Ayu had already fell asleep in Kazi's arms. He carried her bridal style back to their bedroom, where the most passion filled nights of his life smiled at him. He couldn't see Ayu like this; he never could put her through so much. Guilt consumed him whole. He looked back at her one last time and left to find out some way to put her out of her misery. He let her rest on the bed while he went out for a walk, trying to figure something out.

He walked down the blood filled streets, dogs fighting like animals, when I write dogs I don't mean our family pets, gun shots filled the air. Nothing could ever bring that neighborhood back to normal, ever. His conscience strangled him, pushed him off a cliff, cut him into 1 cubic centimeter squares, fried him, and then feeds him to a pit bull. How sweet. Suddenly he heard a woman shrieking for help. He turned away but his conscience got the better of him. He ran to a dark alley, where he heard the scream coming from, but no one was there. The darkness looked grim at him. He knew there was somebody there. He could sense it. His back was to the entrance of the alley when a shadow, a creature, an evil creature, wings of bats, body of the _shoithan_ appeared before his eyes. He looked back, as his hair swished in the air; he did not find a hideous beast but an old man. The man was old but still had health, he stood with a particularly disturbing cane of skulls and restless spirits, he was as pale as hospital sheets, he wore rather mysterious but elegant clothing of those of a very high standard.

Kazi just stared at the man, which was received by a sly smile from the man. Kazi realized he had no business there and walked to exit the alley. But just when Kazi reached the distance where he stood just next to the strange old man, something unexpected revealed itself.

"Where are you going my dear……………………………Kazi?"

"How do you know my name?"

"O don't worry I know a lot of things about you Kazi, about your home, about ……………………..Ayu, you're a very naughty little boy"

"What have you done to her!" kazi now fierce.

"Relax my dear boy; she's perfectly safe, in the sheets of your bedroom"

"You've been spying on us you sick-……….."

"O there's no need to get aggressive, I don't spy I can guarantee you, let's say I have a special gift"

"I don't need any of this shit, I'm leaving"

"But Kazi I know a little bit more too, about your money problems………………………….I could help, all you have to do is work for me, you can probably guess I'm loaded"

Kazi was desperate; he needed that sweet green, quick and fast. For Ayu, at least.

"What kind of work?"

"I don't think you're in that position to ask my dear boy, I'll call you when I need you, so what do you say?"

He was right. Kazi needed to take the first job offer he could find and apparently this one was pretty good paying. Kazi knew it too.

"Deal, what do I have to do?"

"Just give me your soul"

"What?"

"Sign here" In the most disturbing voice possible.

The old man pulled out a piece of paper from the inside of that disturbing crane. It was a contract, rolled up. He handed it to Kazi for him to sign. Kazi stared at it for a while. He took the contract and unrolled, but when he unrolled it full, the paper seemed to bite him, causing a cut on Kazi's thumb, projecting just a single drip of blood to fall on the dreadful document.

"O that's fine as well" The man now snatching the paper away. "To encourage you Kazi, tomorrow morning, you'll have baskets full of money waiting for you on your doorstep……………………….Ayu will be happier than a hunter in deer season"

Kazi went to look back up at the man but he was gone; disappeared into the dark. Kazi walked back to the house, laid beside Ayu, gracing his hand to massage her still luscious face. She smiled. He smiled.

"Ayu, I have no idea what shit I put myself into but I did for you baby" With that said Kazi closed his tiring lids and fell fast asleep.

The morning police sirens brought them up from dreamland. When suddenly the door bell rang. Kazi's heart thumped vigorously for the first time. Ayu was awake too. She also heard the door bell. She cautiously neared the front door. And opened it, she screamed. Kazi ran to Ayu's rescue but then finding Ayu on the floor, sitting, looking at something. Kazi couldn't believe it, a basket full of hundred dollar bills. He sat next to Ayu who gave him the biggest hug.

"I knew you could do it! I'm happier than a hunter in deer season!"

Kazi paused for a moment. Did he just hear? Was this all real? Could it really be? But he had to give credit to the old man. Kazi owed the man more than he knew to bring that glow back into Ayu's eyes again. He laughed with her. They locked in a simple kiss. But he knew he couldn't stay long. He knew what he had to do.

He raced back to that same alley, trying vigorously, to locate the old man. He called out to him, but it was of no use. What has he gotten himself into? Why did the man want him? Or was this all a sick, teasing dream? Uh-oh not again, a shadow. Kazi turned, it was him.

"Hello again Kazi"

"Thank you, really, you have no idea how much that meant to me"

"No need to thank me, don't worry, you'll repay me back soon enough, I can guarantee that"

Kazi knew his game. There was no point in asking questions. But there was one thing he had to ask.

"Who are you?"

"That's something I can tell you, my name is li-ved"

"Li-ved……….any special meaning to such a…………………………name"

"More special you'll ever hope to know"

"Hmmm……………………………."

"Kazi, you work for me now, you will follow my every bidding when I need you, but the rewards are great"

"I understand."

"Good boy, now run along back home to Ayu, she's got a surprise for you."

Li-ved was right, she did. Kazi returned home, he opened the bedroom door. To find Ayu lying on the bed with her knees bent and her back to the pillows with her sexiest lingerie, velvet silk with hand woven lace in every corner. She parted her legs for him.

"You've earned it"

_Come my lady, come, come my lady,_

_You're my butterfly, sugar baby,_

_Come my lady, come my pretty baby,_

_I'll make your legs shake, you make me go crazy._

_They started the dance of love yet again. A few hours had passed already. They've put through most of the delights of sex already when suddenly the phone rang. Kazi picked up the phone, guess who it is._

"I need you Kazi, your first assignment, meet me at the same place where we first exchanged greetings, now"

&&

End of chapter three. Hoped you liked it. Review as much as possible. La8er.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four is here. God I love cliffhangers. Things are heating up, literally. So, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac or any of the characters. (But I wouldn't mind though)

"**Bloody Tears**"

By: xSorceress

**Chapter-4**

&&

"I have to go Ayu"

"But…."

"I'm sorry baby; I'll tell you all about this another time"

"But, but, but…"

Kazi kissed Ayu good night and wandered back to the same threatening alley. So unaware of the consequences he'll face for the rest of his life, how cute. He patiently stood planted to the cement. He couldn't help looking down at his watch, none of this made any sense to him. The sudden silent pitter-patter of footsteps made him weary. His orbs rose up. There he was, again.

"What do I have to do?"

"Come with me Kazi, I'll tell you"

Li-ved led past Kazi to enter an old, haunting bar. It was deserted, dreadful, and dusty, among the d's really. They both sat at the counter table. Silence was the only touch that kissed their ears until Li-ved turned to Kazi,

"Your job is to terminate people, people that deserve being rotted from the inside out"

"So in other words, kill people"

"Kill is such a terrible word, I much rather use the verb terminate instead"

"It doesn't matter to me, so who's the _person_, and where's my weapon?"

"O don't be so modest no ordinary _weapon_, could ever be efficient, you need something………………..else…………….something better"

Before those words danced out of his lips, the man exposed his hand which was glowing orange and touched the naked forehead of Kazi. His life was going to change forever. Kazi screamed in pain. His whole bodies felt like the burning knives of hell were slicing through his bare flesh. Heat never so cruel consumed him alive. Heat, so powerful and fierce, it would make satin jealous, the man watched his young apprentice slowly die down.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!!!?"

"O my dear apprentice, you'll be fine after a while. It's called a '_blaze_'"

"I'm giving you the black blaze; you'll have amazing powers beyond your wildest dreams. You'll ooze respect in your name"

"WHO _ARE_ YOU??!!!"

"Remember that special meaning; try looking at my name a little differently, may be backwards"

"……….Devil……………………….."

"Yes devil"

"You sold your soul to the devil Kazi, I'm proud of you!"

"AAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Kazi lay on the floor wide open. Pure exhaustion skimmed across his body. Kazi gazed up at the weary ceiling, he could only see his reflection in the barely recognizable gloss of the old fashion bar. The man came into focus.

"I'll let you rest, I'll let you play with your new powers and discover them, remember Kazi your invincible now…………………but practice makes perfect………….O and so far as your victim Kazi, his name is Isaac Freeman, but instead I want you to use Ayu's help as well or _else_, farewell my young apprentice"

The blur was too much for Kazi, his eyes hurt, getting up, he realized something different about him. Something not physically…….mentally. Kazi raised his hand. He raced around the sight of it for some time. He concentrated hard until suddenly a black flame arose from around his hand. He gasped and jerked back. Breathing heavily, he knew his task, but there was more than shock caressing his eyes, more like pleasure. he stared at his hand again, he had to discover his so called powers.

_This awesome power, called the blaze, was a powerful force indeed granted by our very own Li-ved or devil. Our Kazi had the black blaze. As the term blaze goes, it has the appearance of fire. But so much more can be done, so much more destruction could be done as control and experience gained. It has a mind of its own._

The hours had taken its toll; Kazi had practiced much of his new ability. He almost got the hang of it but we all know the future master of seduction, assassination, and power was going to rule it sooner or later. He reached home. Letting go of the second part of his task? No, Ayu had to help too. He opened the front door; Ayu was sitting on the couch. Her orbs peered up from the three years old magazine she held in her grasp. And ran upto him, pushing all his insides through his ears in a tight hug.

"Where have you been Kazi??! I was worried sick!" She kinda sounds like my mom though……but that's another story.

"Ayu, I have to tell you something"

"Can it wait? I've already planned everything on what we should do with all the money!"

"Speaking of that, please Ayu, it's really important, here, sit down on the sofa"

"O…….ok, if it's that important to you"

"Ayu, I sold my soul to the devil"

"What?…………………."

_So the two sat there. Kazi disclosed every single detail of how he met Li-ved or the devil, the money, how he made the deal, but he seemed to have arrogantly forgotten to mention about the fantastic griming new powers he had, or…………………did he? _

"So. Now I have to kill a man named Isaac Freeman, O and there's another thing……….you kinda have to help me do it"

"Ok"

"What? Are you sure?"

"What am I here for? not to only lay you, but help you with anything you need me for"

"Good, I'm gonna find out some more stuff about this Isaac Freeman"

_Well this Isaac Freeman was a rich business man, spends most of the nights at his office, therefore without hesitation leading to six divorces with seven affairs. As you can probably guess he likes loose women and usually has one around every night. This gave Kazi an idea. Yes __that__ and you know what I mean. Kazi told Ayu what to do. This was just like taking a nice sharp long blade chipping off the innocent flesh off her freaking face, not that she was helping to kill another human being but she had to be……………dirty, she had to the cunning unfaithful lover, the hoe, thought of it made her sick, but she promised. That was the plan. And they were gonna do it, tonight._

_I don't know who to trust, no surprise,_

_Every thought sent through dust, and the lies,_

_Trying not to freak, but I'm so tired of this deceit,_

_Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet,_

_I lay up and think about is this, all the tiring time between,_

_And how trying to put my trust in you just takes up so much of me,_

_Take, everything, from the inside, and throw it all away,_

_Because I swear, for the last time, I will trust myself with you._

(Linkin Park-"From the Inside")

The woman in the violet lace garments in the black leather trench coat and sexy high leather pencil boots walked down the street with the secret face of uncertainty. Her long brown hair tied up in a neat high ponytail. She walked into the office building where she would be _working_. The secretary pointed the young woman in the direction of the man who she would be entertaining. The secretary swore saw that bliss less rain forming in the maiden. She walked towards the door…………………….or did she? No.

_I won't waste my self on you!_

_You! You! Waste myself on you! You! You!_

_I'll take everything from the inside, and just throw it all away,_

_Because I swear, for the last time, I will trust myself with you._

(Still Linkin Park-"From the Inside")

But yes she did run and for the life of God she ran. Not knowing where to go, where to hide, she couldn't do it, she just couldn't. It was too painful; it wasn't worth it, to her at least. She didn't care whether they were heirs or beggars, as long as they had each other. She lost her balance and fell hard to the cold, merciless cuts of the concrete passage. She laid there on her stomach, wondering.

"What am I gonna say to Kazi?"

Little did she know, he already knew. But not only did he know. But he was furious. What the fuck was he supposed to explain to Li-ved. This made him angry…………….very angry. Oh no. As you can recall, the blaze had a mind of its own and if it gets control of you, lets say, it won't be the cleanest little gathering. Ayu, please don't go back to that house of death. Be scared, be very scared………………………….or does she really need too? As she walked,

"O shit, O shit, what am I gonna do, I can't just tell him, but it's not like I have any other choice anyways."

She couldn't help feeling that much known paranoia creeping up her spine again, her uncomfort fed her paranoia more and more, this time she never felt it so immense.

"Ayu?"

Was there a man behind her? She felt her heart gape in a split second. She already knew who it was. Her happy thoughts flew away out of reach as far as it could go, she turned around to face her stalker.

"Kazi! I'm sorry!! I'm really sorr-………………….."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Ayu open your eyes……….I'm not your beloved Kazi"

She listened, and did. Oh no. Oh yes.

"I'm called Li-ved…………………………" Crud. Double crud. "Young Kazi is my apprentice"

"You're LI-ved?……………...I'm really sorry! Don't do anything to Kazi about this, please!"

"No need to be apologizing to me and plus, I don't think you need to worry about what I do to him but what he's going to do to you"

"What?"

"He may have forgotten to mention to you about his certain new ability, his powers, his blaze"

"Why didn't he tell me?'

"Maybe he didn't want you to find out, and it's a shame that he has powers and is my apprentice" He came closer to Ayu. "I mean its not the eighteenth century anymore" He was now looking deep into Ayu's fog orbs. "Woman can be put to work too"

With that said he again exposed his bare hand that was glowing havoc orange. You know the rest of the story.

"Ayu, I've given you the blue blaze, now go home, and prepare for the climax of your life" He walked away, bringing an evil laugh to the already unsteady atmosphere, as it released.

_Ayu laid there just like her beloved had done, but this time she had a purpose. She got up and walked back home. The heavy rain formed in the night sky and made love down to the earth. Ayu drenched in the rain. The scenery was perfect. This time for something else. _

_I'll take everything from the inside, and just throw it all away,_

_Because I swear, for the last time, I will trust myself with you! You! You!_

(I don't think you need me to tell you anymore)

&&

That was chapter four. Sorry it was so long, don't worry they'll get way shorter. Just call me the cliffhanger queen. It is gonna get pretty weirder, trust me. Review and review. La8er


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five is ready to go. Please just use your imagination to fully understand my story. So, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac or any of the characters. (But I wouldn't mind though)

"**Bloody Tears**"

By: xSorceress

**Chapter-5**

&&

_Ayu was damp in the rain. She removed her trench coat, her garments and walked towards the shower. She turned the knob, and let the little drops of liquid tease her naked body by touching every fragment of it. She looked at her hands as if they hurt. But she didn't know what was going to happen next but then again, we all don't know. The anger, the hatred, the blaze had already consumed his whole body. The blaze cursed the surrounding air of Kazi's outline and took the form of hell's flame._

"Ayu I'm gonna murder you"

Ayu thought she had heard something and looked back but she found no one. She continued her shower of guilt. Guess what.

"Hey baby"

She creaked her head back, there he was. Her face blanked into utter darkness. He took her throat by his one forceful hand and rammed her to the wall of the white marble tiles, revealing the brick, yes _that_ hard. He smirked a devil's grin.

"Did you think you could just take me back with your body?! Well I'm a lot more powerful than you Ayu; I have powers, invincible powers! Too bad for you." In the most teasing voice imaginable.

She was hurt, her frail voice was trapped within her throat but………………………….she wasn't weak. She took his hand and removed it from her not so bruised throat, finger by finger letting the snake of vengeance play in her eyes. Her voice freed itself. This was it.

"You're not the only one with powers"

Kazi's eyes widened. Ayu's blaze formed in her hands, she made two fists, clashing them together in front of her creating a powerful sapphire beam directed right at Kazi, in a split second, Kazi was blowed right through the wall of the home. He crashed on the living room floor. Dust eromed in the room, losing sight of anything. Ayu walked through the dust towards her _beloved_. Kazi was still mortified at his girlfriend's power. How could it be? He thought to himself. Ayu could feel the blaze through her veins, in her mind, jagged through her heart. The power was immense on her skin, but she loved it. Ayu permitted the death-bringer to slowly, but gently suck through her, bringing a light to form like nothing before. She was in sight. But the blaze transformed her; she wore a different uniform on her body.

It was a tight, short, rib-length, dark navy long sleeved jacket, turtle neck with two red buckles on the collar, the sleeves too had two red buckles, and the front part of the jacket was zipped up with only two red straps revealing most of her bosoms and had a cross design on the back. She also wore a pair of cross design earrings with a matching necklace. Her baggy pants were black barely a bit deeper than her jacket, with two long heavy chains hanging on both sides, and had millions of pockets and zips. Her black leather belt had a buckle the design of a cross just like her earrings. She wore simple black gloves, with blood red combats. Her hair was down to play with the furiating weather. She also had a new tattoo burned on her back of a blue phoenix. The real war begins…………………….

She forced herself towards Kazi through the dust with a flaming fist. But he dodged and rose up through the ceiling. So did Ayu. Ayu had already fully taken her blaze to the limit leading to that transformation. Now its Kazi's turn. He too allowed the blaze to stick through his flesh. Flames arose from him, so natural as if it was his birth right. He received his work uniform from now on as well.

His was a black sleeveless jacket with a huge collar sticking straight up. Under it, he wore a simple silk black but extremely low scoop revealing that muscular chest of his, sleeveless shirt. He wore black baggy pants that was in two parts, both legging sides had one part upto the end of the thigh and the other starting from the end of the knee to the foot that was kept together by chain strap. He wore a very complicated design of a cross as a belt and a very large size of the same complicated cross on as an earring on his left ear. He had a very thin chain rapped around the top of his neck upto his upper chest areas too look kind of like bandages. He had silver cuffings starting from only his middle finger to his elbow with a large leaf shaped part sticking from the end where his elbow is. He also wore silver combats. And had a tattoo in his right arm of a black dragon.

They hovered over the roof. Watching each other with huge smirks like predator and prey, more like predator and predatoress. Ayu licked her lips, being the whore that she really was that had been chained down within her for so long, to come out screaming bloody skull. It was still heavily pouring rain. Told you the scenery was perfect.

_There's a stain on my hand and its red!_

_O my God am I losin it! _

_I can't help what I've done or I've said!_

_It's the blood and I'm cut!_

_Hand of blood! I don't wanna feel,_

_My heart is waitin! Hand of blood!_

_I don't wanna see my life is burnin!_

_I saw you look away!_

_Is what you've seen too much to take?!_

_Or are you by that of bein nothin?!_

_Is what I've done too much to take?_

_Or are you scared of bein nothin?!_

(Bullet for My Valentine-"Hand of Blood")

The sky discrete to light, the darkness, the evil formed within the heavenly bodies, mammoth sized violet sparks leered in the depth of the blackness of the clouds. The thunder roared beyond imagine. They roared at each other as well and charged. Their blaze was in complete control now. They were both ready to kill, their skin was waiting no more for each other's touch one last time as the gap between them closed. They were like two forces of power and what happens when two power of equal force collide, actually nothing. But in this case, catastrophe. Both crashed back, in the moments between they just watched each other, innocently, their souls were hollow, they're demons were released. Go play.

They again charged in the sky, this time Ayu tried again to knock Kazi with her flame fists. Left, right, left, right, kick. He dodged every hit. He briefly smiled at Ayu then just with one hand knocked her back to the ground. She hit a boulder and laid there on her stomach. He looked down at her in triumph; he was just a few feet away from her now.

"You can't win Ayu, I'm better than you baby, just admit it and I may consider not killing you"

With that said, in a blink of an eye, she arose and turned to the side of her body facing Kazi and used her both arms to lift herself to sit up, she smeared the blood that was emitting from the side of her mouth like a trophy and looked deadly at Kazi.

"Admit this"

She then shot up like a bullet, Kazi's face disgusted one last time, with her flame wrists, left, right, left, right in synchronized form but this time it hit so fast it bent through time, taking the disguise of a blur. And a last powerful right jab blew Kazi through the sky, out of sight. She chased after him. She wasn't done. Nothing could make her love him again.

He regained consciousness after going through the wall of an old abandoned building. He eyed her come after him, he too arose with vengeance. Yet again they collided but this time they stopped just before they're bodies touched. Ayu once again made two fists and clashed them together forming a spiral light to circle around her body which took the body of a blue phoenix, than directed the beam of light straight towards Kazi, her eyes had disappeared in ice blue, mad with power, it was her most powerful attack.

Kazi spread his arms open and did a strange hand movement in the shape of a cross, he again spread his arms, but this time the light arose from within him taking the form of a black dragon and charged at Ayu with full force, it was his most powerful attack. This was their most exhausting attack. Both their attacks hit the target. Both tormented bodies fell softly to the ground. Only after a few minutes, they stood up to face each other once again. Neither wouldn't rest until the other was dead. But then they heard the distant cry of police sirens. No way in hell could they stay to finish this crucified battle. They just looked at each other, scowling, then turned around to walk their separate paths. It is said that the phoenix and the dragon are eternal enemies of the cosmos. What a coincidence.

It was the last time they will ever trust each other. The last time the girl and boy remembered about the passionate nights, every kiss, every touch, every gesture, every smile, every scream, every argument, every lie. They allowed the hate to engulf them. Everything was gone. Into ashes in the dirt. The rain never stopped as if it knew the tragedy that untwined in the distant night. Tears formed in both the girl's and boy's eyes, but barely could be noticed due to the rain. They walked and walked. They were hopeless, nothing could bring them together again…………………………………………..or could it? Their hearts are waiting.

_Tension is building inside, steadily,_

_Everyone feels so far away from me,_

_Happy thoughts forcing their way, out of reach,_

_Trying not to break, but I'm so tired of this deceit,_

_Everytime I try to make myself get back up on my feet,_

_I lay up and think about is this, all the tiring time between, _

_And how I try to put my trust in you, takes up so much of me,_

_Take! Everything from the inside, and throw it all away!_

_Because I swear for the last time, I will trust myself with you!. _

(Linkin Park- "From the Inside")

&&

Well that was chapter five, hoped you liked it. Cliffhanger recipe for angst. Told you I'd make it way short. Please review and review. La8er.


	6. Chapter 6

Like I've written before please just use your imagination. Its fun imagining the story and stuff in your head trust me. Ok, so chapter six, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac or any of the characters. (But I wouldn't mind though)

"**Bloody Tears**"

By: xSorceress

**Chapter-6**

&&

She lay on her bed.

He lay on his bed.

Why did they have to fight? I ask. It's not right. But what _they_ thought was,

'Why the fuck didn't I kill that motha fucker before?'

_Aww how romantic, right? Well as obvious, there was no way in hell they were about to stay in the same house unless Li-ved wanted his two most favorite apprentices ripping their eye balls out of each other's eye sockets, literally, so Li-ved decided to give them their own different mansions, and that they both were going to do his bidding. You can say they were made into bitter rivals, to who can do Li-ved's bidding first and better. This put huge grins on the faces of the two lovers; they loved watching each other suffer. How fucking sad is that? _

It wasn't long until they received yet again another assignment. Ayu flaked at this. She maybe as cocky as vile can get but she was still Ayu. She didn't have that much nerve that much ice dissolved in her blood to…..kill. Her assassin career was the last thing she could have ever imagined (Me either). She needed to put her now suicidal conscience behind her………..again. She wanted Kazi to pay, any way possible, and if she had to _terminate_ people, that's exactly what she was going to do, vengeance.

The man was named Ken Sternum; he was a struggling husband and a filthy father, not surprising. He made a loan deal with Li-ved; let's say he didn't do his part of the bargain, bad mistake. Now he was to die, tonight. Unlucky bastard.

Ayu needed to practice. Kazi had balls, what did he have to worry about. This made Ayu so damn frustrated. She couldn't bear it. But she had an idea. She went to Li-ved. She had only this to say,

"Li-ved, I want you to train me"

"O, feeling weary, eh?"

"Please, I just can't make myself do it"

"Is that so? Now tell me why do you think I chose you?...I know you can do it, every person has that dark side, some people to weak to see it are worthless, but the people who embrace it, they are immortal"

"But……….."

"Believe in yourself, your strong, I can sense it"

With that said, Ayu knew she wasn't going to get anything from Li-ved than his lectures. But she did get something at least. But was it enough?

Ayu set for the house where ken Sternum occupied the universe. She braced through her binoculars at the puny one-storied house. The streets seemed to play a vital role, darkness……..infamous. She followed the shadows, imitating a worthless ant in the leaves. She went through the vents of the house. She heard a loud crash from beneath her. Then in a split second, she fell. She landed on the carpet, she looked up to find………….oh crap. It's kazi. He had already the man tied down by the kitchen door, in his birthday suit. She scowled, and got up as quickly as her legs could bear. She looked at Kazi then the man, she couldn't believe it. She cursed herself a million times.

"So, you did it"

"Look Ayu, just quit, you can't compete with me, I'm a much better killer than you, you don't suit with this kind of business so why don't you go back home to mom and dad, and cry, your pretty good at that"

Ayu's whole face infernoed in rage, that motha fucking man-whore asshole son of a bitch!, she thought to herself. She wanted to cut Kazi's sausage in little bite size pieces, fry'em, and jam it right down his fucking throat but she knew he was expecting her to attack, and he was only saying all this shit because he wanted her to try to come after him so that he could start another battle with her. So if that's what he wants……………………..that's what he's gonna get.

Ayu lunged at the dark haired brunette. She then took out her secret weapon, did you actually think she was going to go without something of utter fuck. She isn't that stupid. She took out two large spiral blade swords and used her blaze to give them a special ta-dam to make blue infernos coming out of them. Her smirk from hell was back. Kazi's eyes fainted, he wasn't prepared for anything like this, and he didn't know Ayu was that smart, using a simple weapon to her advantage like that. Game on.

In slow motion she flipped, while she flipped just over Kazi, she was upside down, her orbs were looking straight into his orbs, she was now behind him. She rammed the two swords at Kazi, swish, swish, in the air; he could barely keep up with dodging her bloody fast blows. And it wasn't soon until she sliced a widening cut right along his chest to stomach. He fell to the floor, agonizing in pain; the color of frozen red covered his clothes. She was panting like mad. She had done it; she had defeated him, for this moment at least, she could actually shut him up. She nearly forgot her assignment. Ayu walked towards the man. But as she walked, she noticed a framed photograph. It was Ken, with his wife and two children. They looked so happy together. Ayu stopped in front of the man and looked deep into his petrified eyes. What was she doing?

But she pushed her doubts behind her, it was two late now, she walked again but then paused. Ayu looked down, she just couldn't do it, and rain couldn't help form in her eyes. Kazi watched her. She was weak. It was her nightmare; Kazi knocked the two swords from her grasp and punched her gut therefore crashing right into the concrete of the wall. Her fragile eyes looked up at him. But by that time he was already gone. The man was dead. His eyes were missing as well. She could taste blood in her mouth. Sirens swarmed the air. The police went up the stairs and crashed through the door.

"O my God" was the only three words the police man could say when he saw the man's body covered in crimson. But too bad………..there was no one else.

Ayu cleaned herself up in a local bathroom. She caught a bus to go home. She patiently gazed through the transparent window. She couldn't believe she practically gave Kazi the assignment. But anger was soon replaced with disappointment, in herself. She didn't speak for the entire time it took for her to reach home. She walked up to her bed and lay there, looking up at the ceiling.

"Guess it wasn't enough"

**Flashback**

_With that said, Ayu knew she wasn't going to get anything from Li-ved then his lectures. But she did get something at least. But was it enough?_

"Here, Ayu, these are my most beautiful swords, use them wisely"

He placed the two magnificent beauties, in front of her and gently graced her hair and left. Ayu stared at them; she picked up one of them than the other. She knew what she had to do. She ran home as fast as her legs could take her.

After two hours, the long haired brunette looked stern in the face. She let her blaze consume her body. She blind folded herself with her two swords in her hands. She paced forward.

_Nothing ever stops all these thoughts and the pain attached to them,_

_Sometimes I wonder why this is happenin,_

_It's like nothing I can do can distract me when,_

_I think of how I shot myself in the back again,_

_It's only infinite words I can say,_

_I put all the pain that you gave to me on display,_

_Didn't realize,_

_Instead of setting it free,_

_I took what I hated and made it apart of me,_

_And now you've become apart of me!_

_You'll always be my dear!_

_You've become apart of me!_

_You'll always be my fear!_

_I can't separate myself from what I've done!_

_Giving up apart of me!_

_I've let myself become you! You! You!_

(Linkin Park-"Figure 09")

She slashed through every target that came her way. She was in the zone, she felt invincible. At last the last target, she threw the two swords only to land in the cock area of a bean bag replica of her beloved. She removed her blind fold from her beautiful face and smirked. She walked to her last target and removed them from the bean bag as it oozed out the stuffing. Ayu wished to God it was the real Kazi with his blood splurging out instead. She looked out her window to see the reflection of Li-ved smirking back at her.

**End Flashback**

"This is a mistake"

&&

Chapter six over. Review please. Thank you. la8er.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, back with chapter seven. Hope you guys enjoy it. And I wanna thank Ryan Lake for actually reviewing, thanks a lot dude! I really appreciate it!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac or any of the characters. (But I wouldn't mind though)

"**Bloody Tears**"

By: xSorceress

**Chapter-7**

&&

_The hot drops of liquid hit his body like poison to his skin. His naked body yearned in pain. He screamed his agony out loud, miserable to death. He watched the blood flow off his body and down the bath drain. He needed to think. But all he thought about was the sight of Ayu cutting through him again and again, replaying it in his mind mercilessly. He was sick. _

**Kazi P.O.V.**

How could I have been so stupid in underestimating her yet again and again? Why am I such an ego-maniac? I need to concentrate. She is the only person who _will _ever have a chance to destroy me; in fact she is the only woman who could destroy my heart too.

**End Kazi P.O.V.**

His tears finally caved. His eyes hurt as he never cried in a long time. He fell to his knees in exhaustion and looked up. He could picture Ayu's warm, luscious body in front of him, remembering all the passion and lust that occurred in the very situation of a bathroom, shower, and water.

He forced the images of them kissing, out of his head. It was more painful than any wound he'd ever or will receive. But as soon as he reached a weak point, he was back to Kazi, the fucking bastard. He smirked at the teasing valley created on his chest and laughed insanely, then whispered,

"I'll return the favor next time"

_I will never know! Myself until I do this on my own!_

_And I will never feel anything else! Until my wounds are healed!_

_I will never make anything! Till I break away from me!_

_I will break away, I will find myself today!_

(Linkin Park-"Somewhere I Belong")

But then he thought, why the hell did Ayu get a weapon to use? His fury conjured by his inner demons (I wonder if he'll turn into the hulk soon), he enraged out of the mansion. Bloo-dy-hell.

"What the fuck are you doing Li-ved?! How could you help Ayu like that?!"

"A bit jealous are we? But you can't blame her, she just used her resources, smart girl I must admit" Li-ved grinning in the shadows "Unlike you, she isn't afraid to ask for help in fact she isn't a self righteous asshole who thinks he's the greatest thing ever, like you"

"Ok, ok I admit it I'm a bit more cocky than normal, and I want help or an advantage"

"No need to grope my boy, I was going to give you one anyways"

With that said he came racing at Kazi and in the blink of an eye he pulled out a kind of dose with a purple vile in it and stabbed Kazi's neck. Kazi screamed. Li-ved dispersed the shot out of him. Then Kazi's skin began to feel cold, frozen crystals in his flesh, smoldering comets in his eyes, he returned to his normal state panting like hell. But when Kazi looked up, he found no one. He retreated back to his mansion. Many days had passed perhaps a week but Kazi still couldn't figure out what was his new power. It was driving him to constriction. But still there also was no moment from Li-ved about a new assignment, until now.

"Kazi, Ayu, there's a new assignment, a woman named Sara Sanchez, get going"

The two just looked at each other, no smirk, no grin, no teasing, just humbly looked at each other, they grew, you can say. They let go of all the childish behavior. But then again if they did that, where's the fun anymore? They just grimaced, that's it. They went to their mansions to prepare themselves.

_Sara Sanchez was a spy actually an X-FBI operative who's been on Li-ved's tail for years and years and she's become too much of an annoyance. She was to be terminated as soon as possible. So in other words, now._

Soon darkness was poured onto the earth and it was midnight. The creatures of the underworld seduced their games and so did our two players. Kazi wanted to be close by precisely at the moment Ayu arrived in the house so he just waited for her to enter the home. But little did he know, they were going to battle much, much sooner.

"Hey babes" Kazi with a huge perverted smirk "I really need to thank you for your assistance the last time, I couldn't have done it without you, I received a very nice paycheck from Li-ved, a billion in fact"

"You're not welcome, but I suppose you're here to get your ass kicked again like last time"

"We'll see bitch, we'll see"

But behind that conceited face of his, he knew he still hadn't figured out what he gained from that vile. But he never could let Ayu recognize. Ayu underway the fight like always. She brought out her fierce weapons. This had no threats on our Kazi, oh no, though he hadn't practiced against the new weapons of Ayu in his multi billion dollar mansion instead was too consumed trying to figure out what his new goddamn powers were. So like the little dance that had happened before, swish, swish, in the air, left, right, left, right, Kazi had escaped from every blow? No. He took every one of them. He took out to the floor again once more. He tried to lift himself up. But was blaze kicked in the face. Blood spat out of his jaw.

"You're pathetic Kazi"

She curved the other way to finish her assignment for Li-ved until she heard absurd laughter from behind her. It was Kazi. He rose to his feet, sneered in the shadows. Guess he found out what his 'special power' was. Ayu glanced at him. There wasn't a scratch on him.

"No"

"Yes"

That's right, he had the very aptitude that he never in his life could reach or hope to achieve. It was perfect. The ability, to heal. Kazi extended at her in hunger, she was done. Before anyone could guess, it was her red that was highlighted all over her. This time……Kazi really did win this battle...

"Ayu, Ayu, Ayu, like I've said before, I'm better than yo-…………………….." Or did he? There was dead peace in the air. Kazi looked down at his chest, crimson eroded on his shirt. He had been shot. By, the very woman they were supposed to slaughter. He crashed onto the floor. Ayu looked up. She couldn't believe it…….she wouldn't believe it, was Kazi……………gone? But then again it was the best thing that could ever happen to her. Or was it? Should she go lay beside her only lover in this world? She had to make a choice. It scorched. She discerned her way; she was going to do it. She got up. Sara figured Ayu was on her side, so she didn't raise her riffle. Ayu stared at Kazi and slithered towards him.

"Are you alright?" Sara spoke as she walked towards Ayu.

Ayu didn't glance at her. She heaved her hand. And that was that. The woman was lifeless. Ayu knew she had made her decision, she just hoped it was the peaceful one.

_I'll take! Everything! From the inside!_

_And just throw it all away!_

_Because I swear! For the last time!_

_I will trust! Myself! With you!_

(Linkin Park-"From the Inside")

"He'll be back anyways"

&&

Chapter is over. Review. La8er. I don't like talking much.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight is here so read it and like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac or any of the characters. (But I wouldn't mind though)

"**Bloody Tears**"

By: xSorceress

**Chapter-8**

&&

_That morning, Ayu felt like crap. Nothing could have made her happier or sadder. Mixed emotions lied beneath that beautiful exterior. She was losing her mind. She just stared out that window. She could envision Kazi's corpse again and again in her thoughts. She needed air. She needed it now. She departed to a park. And let nature take care of her sorrows. _

_I wanna heal! I wanna feel!_

_What I thought was never real! _

_I wanna let go of the pain I felt so long!_

_I wanna heal! I wanna feel!_

_Like I'm close to something real! _

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along!_

_Somewhere I belong!_

(Linkin Park-"Somewhere I belong")

If she had really despised Kazi as much as she thought, why did she feel so awful? She walked the red brick trail. The air was so bliss, it kind of reminded her of………..she couldn't let those memories burn her anymore. She bit her lip, she saw the innocent children playing without a care in the world, but then the next she saw brought her beneath the ground. Two little children, a boy and girl, about 7 years of age, whispering little mantras into one others ears. Ayu looked away. She never should have come. But she promised herself she wouldn't cry, but as time elapsed by, it was harder and harder, to keep her promise. But she survived to carry on her stroll.

The trees could tell a tale, they could see everything too, but it was of a different kind. His footsteps were never heard. He followed her every move, her ever step. He lurked in the shadows of the green.

**Kazi P.O.V.**

Hmmmmm…..I wonder if I should tell her. Her heart is waiting for my return. But it's too soon. She'll find out on her own terms. But why am so manipulated to feel her presence within me. Because I'm not a ghost, I'm alive. But what is it about her that intrigues me so much. Her voice, her beauty, her grace, all in a goddess. Why does she know everything about me, what unwinds me out, what ticks me off. Why is she so seductive without even realizing it, almost, innocently seductive. God, it makes me want her more and more. But then again, I would love to see someone to just plunge a knife right down her throat. She makes me sick, and she fills me whole. Either way I'm doomed to be attracted to her. O looks like she's leaving guess I am too.

**End Kazi P.O.V.**

"I don't know what to do anymore" Ayu, while laying on her cozy spread out bed, trying to find some answer. "God, show me a sign" She convened herself up this time "Damnit show me sign!!!"

Suddenly the phone rang. Ayu peeked up, "You really do exist"

She picked it up, it was Li-ved. He had a new assignment for her. She didn't make much of haste, I mean, Kazi was dead. She had no competition left. Man, she is so pathetically unaware, can't seem to see her in her sufferings any longer. It's driving me insane.

"I'm here Li-ved, what do you want?" Ayu spoke so harshly almost as if she forgot……..but then she felt this strange vibe. It maybe strange but it was sure damn familiar. She knew it, but she couldn't believe it. She just smirked in the shadows. "Your back" As a drip of aqua poured down her cheek.

"Did you expect something else?"

"No" Ayu looking up from her position, not even facing Kazi dead in the face, probably scared that she'd burst out in rain.

"Awww…..how sweet, now, listen you two, this next assignment is big, the assignments you did before was mere children's play, this is going to test you, and when you see this woman, please feel free to bring her bloody coxcomb to me, she will never see another day again, but don't rush, she's good at what she does, that's killing as well" Li-ved now breathing heavily as he spurted out the name. "She is Joy Reeve"

"What?...it can't be" Ayu now attaining who Joy Reeve was. "How do you know Joy!!!?" Ayu now wide eyed "What have you done to her

Li-ved??!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!!!!!!??" Her voice distorted from shock to fury but then died down "How do you know her?"

"Know her?? My dear Ayu, I did it with her" Li-ved now smirking. "A nice whore I should say, worth the money I paid"

"O my God"

"Ayu sorry to disturb you, but your beloved has already left"

With that said Ayu raced out of the building, she never could properly catch her breath as she skimmed along the streets. She was home. As the hours passed, she gathered Joy's present location. She had a date, at the most posh restaurant in the city. The weather seemed to be on her side, for once. She was so sick of drowning in the rain. She looked down from above the restaurant ceiling, where she stayed, spying, for the moment, she felt relieved, that at least her best friend were to die in the bloody hands of hers. But the irony here, is the man who was Joy's date, now solemnly kissing her upper neck and whispering that seductive motions of words in her ears.

"That sick little son of a bitch"

It was Kazi. She couldn't dominate herself this time, I mean, who could. But Ayu sacrificed her anger, remembering her place; she couldn't make the briefest sound.

"God he's good"

Kazi knew the entire period of his little date with Joy, she was watching him. She had to be, he could sense it, she was in this very restaurant.

This made a small unnoticeable smile to creep his face. This was dirty, way dirty, even for his taste. But he could imagine Ayu's face fluttering in mixed emotions. She could never look at him again. The thought of this deprived the boy more than its pleasure. But pleasure is for pain and pain is what's there for Ayu's devastated heart. He continued the date with the so-called 'whore'.

"You know you look dead hot in that _**soyeux corde**_" Kazi pouring the expensive wine in her glass.

"Ah, you know French, that's even sexier than my so called _**corde**_" Joy chuckling a bit with her fearsome long legs creeping up and down Kazi's thighs.

"You should stop seducing me, or I'll have to react back" Kazi placing a perverted smirk on his dreamy lips.

"That's what I was hoping for" Joy in a fake husky low tone, leaning forward, to reveal her breasts that were exceptionally exposed while placing her hand on his sex and squeezed it.

"In time love we will _**avoir**__**des rapports sexuels**_" containing a sip to drink.

"I'm not sure what you just said but it sure turns me on Kazi" Joy still in her fake husky voice.

Pathetic, Kazi thought to himself. How the fuck was this bitch any kind of threat? But then again, he definitely needed to stop underestimating his victims. He no longer had any remorse over this sin, obviously, just adding to the collection.

_You poor, sweet, innocent being!_

_Dry your eyes, and testify!_

_You know you live to break me!_

_Don't deny!_

_Sweet sacrifice!_

(Evanescence-"Sweet Sacrifice")

The hours had passed, Ayu couldn't just convene herself there, waiting for some distant comet to crush down on Kazi's freakin head. Plus, she couldn't bear watching this porn film anyways. She left the luxury restaurant, in search of Kazi's car, to which maybe she could find out what he's up to, not like it's obvious of course. There it was the slinky black Jaguar. She fiddled around the backseat but all there was a huge piece of cloth, a few champagne bottles and caviar until she suddenly gathered footsteps coming from the distant, just great. Ayu quickly squirmed under the cloth; it was Kazi and Joy,

"I had a lovely time"

"Ah yes, would you like to be taken home now" Kazi now pointing at the Jaguar.

"Awesome ride!"

"_**Merci**_"

"God I love it when you talk in French"

I'm sure you do bitch; Kazi thought to himself, I'm sure you do. They both stride into the car, Kazi being still some what of a gentleman, unlocked the door for Joy's oversized ass to squeeze in.

"Thanks love" Joy managing some part of decency to splurge out of her moistened lips of torture, sorta.

The ignition awakened from its crypt, and howled through the streets……………..with Ayu still in the backseat. Whoopee. Please may I mention that he already knows, with a raven's heart beating inside, he was going to make this interesting. They arrived at Joy's mansion. Kazi once again opened the entrance for the mistress. He slowly but sternly accompanied her back to her front gate. Ayu took this opportunity to escape from enemy territory; she swiftly and gently slid down the window, and ran for it until something caught her. Man of all damn things to happen, her skirt was stuck on the hinge of the back wheel. It was in there pretty deep.

"Goddamn" She cursed herself.

She tugged and tugged but it wouldn't budge to her way. Kazi was returning to the sky dark beauty on wheels. No, sorry to say they did not exchange saliva, not even a last touch. The lady didn't permit it, strange right? As it was her who wanted _it_, her melody passed through the air and reached Kazi's ear just before he opened the door.

"Ummmmm….maybe you would like something to drink Kazi, inside?" (Yeah, my backwash)

Kazi just smirked, it wasn't his style of pursuit, he was always in control, but it wasn't his style to be the one who was asking for _it_ either. He retraced his steps back to the gate. Ayu sighed a bit of relief but there was only one way she could escape………………..she ran for it.

"Man, I'm not even the girl he's dating but he still manages to get me out of me skirt!" Ayu grimaced in the bushes watching her mini skirt dangling from the car. But it made Ayu sick to her stomach. How could Kazi be so cruel to her? No matter, he shall have his way, for now.

&&

So for the people who don't understand French, like me,

_**soyeux **_– Silky

_**corde **_– Halter

_**avoir des rapports sexuels**_ – Have sex

_**Merci –**_ thanks (every one in the speaking world should know this)

Ok please review!!! Please!!!! Review and review, as much as possible!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Please review more and more!!!!!!!!! So here's chapter nine. Spicy baby….

Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac or any of the characters. (But I wouldn't mind though)

"**Bloody Tears**"

By: xSorceress

**Chapter-9**

&&

She need not have done that, she shouldn't have gone so far, but he wouldn't let her go. His bulging sex slid all over hers. The moaning was louder than a jet engine. It was wild, way wild, you can say _advanced. _His hands never left her body but neither did his mouth. He's got her melody twisted around his tongue, he practically raped her, but Ayu let him do what ever he wanted. She needed to enjoy this even though she didn't, after what Kazi did to her. The man was the hottest person she had ever seen, a goth, emo guy, with piercing on his rosy lip, and ears. Long black hair covering his dark mascara ice blue eyes, the palest skin she had ever seen. He was a dream boat. A little innocent visit to a club became not so innocent at all. If there was any liquid driving out from her body, it would be these three things, blood, sweat and…….tears.

His name was Seth Valvok, the son of a rich billionaire, not too pleased with his regrets was on his way to a private club, on his visit he met a beautiful sorceress, she was inviting more than just a couple of drinks, let's say, Seth couldn't resist. Ah-hum…

Kazi unlocked his orbs, his pupils following the movement of the hovering fan, glancing at Joy's naked body beside him and then persisting back to the ceiling. Like he said before, he had no remorse over this sin, not at all. In fact, he could picture Ayu nearly drunk with the moments of suicide by now. The contemplation of it brought charm and sorrow to his little world. Maybe he shouldn't have done………….no, he did not have any regret even though there was fluid shaping in his eyes.

_Little lady, you got me just, off of your melody,_

_Easy baby, come on girl, don't, please don't make a fool of me,_

_See girl, your stronger than the strongest drug I ever had, _

_Even if you mix them all together, you still would be twice as bad,_

_Because you're the worst, best girlfriend I ever had,_

_Harder to keep than cigarettes and clean bags,_

_Harder to escape than jail cells,_

_I just want to pick you up and take you to a restaurant, _

_Then after that, is it good, is it good, and have a little smack fest._

(Justin Timberlake-"Chop me up")

Ayu knew Kazi had slept with Joy. But not even this ecstasy that she felt just a little while ago could drown out the disappointment. She gathered her garments and headed for the _place_, where everything started, where all this began.

The sun still beamed with glory. The cherry blossom trees still hovered over her as before. The wind played with her silk soft hair. She never thought she could find so much inner serenity in such a place that troubled her for so long. She could barely keep up with the memories that unfolded before her eyes. She was utterly alone, or was she?

Can anyone spot this living, breathing ghost? Can anyone acknowledge his existence for one moment? Never. Not even if they tried. His company is either too great or too meaningless, in this case, both.

Ayu's back hair levitated as she felt the air swerve towards her; there was a touch near her. Her head rose from the drawing ground. She felt a tender hand on her shoulder. As the instants passed, Ayu's mind went from blank to insanity, pictures of potential suspects, but ended to the sorest but obvious. Kazi. She knew she had kept her anger structuring but it was too late, she had no self discipline left within her cut open soul.

She raged. Her blaze took total and complete dictation of her now, because, the blaze only feeds off one solitary emotion, that is………anger.

_All that I'm livin for!_

_All that I'm dyin for!_

_All that I can ignore! Alone tonight!_

_All that I'm wanted for!_

_Although I wanted more!_

(Evanescence-"All that I'm livin for")

Kazi watched his beloved engulf herself in sapphire light. Energy materializes from her eyes, she was mad with power. She attacked Kazi, Kazi knew he deserved every blow, so he just stood still and braced himself. But his mind was hesitating; his body flinched, and at the last moment, dodged away. But did manage to crucify his leg, he was limping. Fire blew out of her mouth; her surroundings were gone to oblivion, so did what was left of the sweet, innocent, graceful, Ayu. Kazi couldn't see his Ayu like this, he caused this, he broke inside, he just briefly smiled. He had an idea. He sauntered closer and closer to Ayu, knowing the very fact his skin was slowly deteriorating under her blaze, he ignored the brutal pain. Until he finally reached her, looking straight into Ayu's complexion. He freed his arms and held her, he held for his life, he just gazed at the beauty, when until……………………………..he kissed her. Kazi couldn't care less of the pain his body screamed, he needed her luscious taste once more, he never could have been so fulfilled by just…a single kiss. Ayu died down, it had worked, her body slowly lowered into Kazi's arms, bridal style. She fell asleep. Kazi smiled at Ayu and gracefully walked down the absolutely destroyed park.

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears,_

_If you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave,_

_You're presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone,_

_These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase,_

_You cried, I wipe away all of your tears,_

_You scream, I fight away all of your fears,_

_I held your hand through all of these years,_

_You still had loved me,_

(Evanescence-'My Immortal')

Ayu awoke on her bed. Her eyes slightly lifted, she was exhausted, but she didn't remember anything. The last thing she could summon up was losing control and then….. Her lips still tingled. She didn't know what was going on, was this all some type of manipulative trick done by Kazi to keep her mind distracted from work, or did Kazi really have some bit of love left for her. She allowed her mind to wander as she walked into the florescent marble bathroom with the scent of lavender in the air, she could at least give herself only that much. She turned on the hot bath and let the water drip her feelings into may God know where, anywhere but inside her. But as she sat there, her guilt covered her like an addiction, I mean; it wasn't only Kazi who had another body lying beside them last night. She sank lower under the water. As time passed so resolved her bath, she picked up her towel and patted her soft skin dry; she took the lavender lotion and slowly skimmed it across her exterior.

**Kazi P.O.V.**

I'm content that you permitted yourself at least a little bit of relaxation, Ayu……you seem alright, I suppose, maybe I should stop stalking you like this now. But I can't take that risk, my heart won't let me, besides, my eyes won't let me leave either. Oh Ayu, I hate it when you go and hurt yourself like this. You can't take care of yourself, and you never can. You need someone, and that someone is…..me. I forgive you. I have a duty to do.

**End Kazi P.O.V.**

"O Kazi darling, you're back"

"Yes"

"Well come over here to auntie Joy, I wanna give you some goodies"

"Mmmmm…you taste good Kaz-………………"

"_**Un autre**_ _**chienne**_ _**être très mal**_"

&&

Well you get it right, Joy's dead. By Kazi's dagger jammed through her gut, while they kissed. Well for the French thing, here you go.

_**Un autre**_ _**chienne**_ _**être très mal- **_Another bitch gone far away.

Review and review!! PLEASE!!!! ; )


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, I'm here with chapter ten, fresh out of the oven. Mmmm...smells good. Hope you like it. Its way short and I'm sorry but my imaginative juice is going doooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwnn.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac or any of the characters. (But I wouldn't mind though)

"**Bloody Tears**"

By: xSorceress

**Chapter-10**

&&

_Mysterious habits lay under that exterior of a man whose final breathe was last taken under oath of eternal slumber, he deserved a proper burial if only anyone cared. Yet again, another one dead in our Kazi's hands. Ayu is lacking behind, she can't let him intimidate her as much as he did after the whole incident at the park. She was petrified in his presence, as her lips still tingled. They stumbled to speak. Why was she so forlorn to drive the images out of her head, why was all this disturbing her as much as it did? If she really hated Kazi that is…_

Our very thoughtful superior, Li-ved, never can seem to stop spying on these two, he decided to let them acquire their rest and sleep by means of a brief 'vacation' to the most elegant resort in Russia. How fun.

_Though the thought of being forced to inhale air in the exact place her beloved existed, she needed to calm her nerves as soon as possible. She needed a break from all this. Naïve little Ayu, if I did that then there's no fun…_

_The deafening sounds of aircrafts haunted her puny mentality, she could feel Kazi's sickening, frightening…. seductive, warm, sexy scent of his aftershave…. wait, did she just think that Kazi was… she's losing herself again. O why can't she stop thinking about him? They departed to the blood cold country of wolves, Russia._

**At the hotel**

"You actually agreed to this little charade" Ayu snapping out of her memories. "Well, I mean Li-ved's up to something, I just know it"

"At least it's good to know you actually think."

"You bastard"

"Awww… I love you too"

"You make me sick Kazi"

"Good to know I play such an important role in your life"

"Hn."

The 'love birds' managed not to rip each others brains out, until they reached their designated rooms, far, far, far away from each other. They were forced to relax; it was their break from their mutinying lives.

_If you wanna live, then live,_

_If you wanna go, then go,_

_If you're afraid to dream, then sleep, sleep forever,_

_I just wanna feel this pain, oh,_

_Can you refuse to leave me?_

_Guess the world is real after all, oh,_

_Guess the world is real all along,_

_I fall and all is lost,_

_It's where I belong…_

(Evanescence-"Cloud nine")

Some hours had passed, Ayu decided to just for once let her sorrow and worries slip away in the mist of the sauna steam room. Ah-hum… it was a steam room that girls _and_ boys could drift inwards. Ooooooo….ya.

The boy's steps were distant, she could hear them. Her back hair rose at the touch of the wind drafts getting nearer and nearer. Her heart paced rapidly, she assessed with her mind but her legs wouldn't damn move; he was inches away. He, he, he, he, he……………………………………..

"Ayu?"

"….."

"…..."

"Uhhhh……………Seth?"

"Ah, where is my conscience, where when a true sorceress stands before me, I'm speechless"

"Ummm……so what are you doing here?" Ayu blushing like mad….for once after….

"Well it would be hasty to tell you so much, seeing that you're clueless"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"O nothing love, I was just teasing" Seth now taking Ayu's left hand and gently pressing his lips onto her fragile skin.

"Hmm…" Ayu snatching her hand back. "Don't get too comfortable" With that said she walked into the steam room followed by the man with no less than a towel for cover.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A few feet away-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hn"

The boy and girl had every wall staring at them, o wait; one was a living zombie, he only looked away. He couldn't care less; his mind was set and has drowned in too much darkness for any sort of _feeling_. Even though he wouldn't mind having the crypt demons of hell to start slaughtering him, and devour his flesh. Mmmmm...tasty. (Not that I tasted him or anything). But if there was one thing that is devouring him now was, was……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..jealousy.

&&

Well aren't I clever, well you should be too, Kazi is jealous of….oops, don't wanna spoil anything…until next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Next crappie, oops, I meant chappie, he-he-he, anyways (O , O) (T , T) Me no speak English good. Nah, just kiddin. But me foreigner, yes. Things definitely heat up….or cold up, which ever way you guys prefer. This one is way short. Me really sorry! But me just wanted to create dramatic tension. O and yes from now on instead of 'I', I'm gonna write 'me'. It's just become habit.

Disclaimer: Me no own Ultra Maniac or any of the characters so I no get sued by Japanese Mafia, _bon_?

"**Bloody Tears**"

By: xSorceress

**Chapter-11**

&&

_This is not good. This is not some sober arrangement, they were exchanging saliva. Poor Kazi. May heaven shine a light on Kazi's unknowing heart, Ayu is not a little minx anymore, she was woman now. We've been waiting for her to venture but was it to soon…her bare majority lied beside him in his room. No…..it's not Kazi…he's not the only one._

"I love the snow, that's why I come up here to Russia, I am Russian after all"

"A perfect paradise of snow because it never stops…ummm…..maybe we shouldn't have done this……again"

"Ayu, it's not like we didn't know each other, plus the last time I checked, you aren't married nor do you have a boyfriend…"

"…………"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you"

"…………………………………………………….Seth?..."

"Its ok, you don't have to speak, just the sight of your orbs satisfy me"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Not so far away---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kazi P.O.V.**

Who was that? Why was he kissing her hand? Did they know each other? Why the hell do I give a damn anyways? I mean she can go fuck anyone she wants for all I care….but still…..there's something about him, his looks, his presence…..it seems so……. familiar….better keep these theories deep in my thoughts……

**End Kazi P.O.V.**

It was not a minute conceded that the two bodies once again twined with each other and they started the dance of love once again. Burrowed deep inside lies her conscience, burning her alive.

_Just once in my life,_

_I think it would be nice,_

_Just to lose control just once…. _

(Evanescence-'Lose Control')

He kissed her every serving, gently, but then tallying more and more pressure as the seconds passed to a state where he was suffocating her bare skin. He bit so hard, bruises were the only traces as crimson fluid followed the act, as he licked them clean and nurtured the pain till it became numb then obliterated. He polished soft rose petals against her domes and stomach till they exposed a pinkish flare. He allowed cherry blossom petals to tease her body, and gradually removed them from her body through his mouth, one by one. He then led her outside into the frigid cold, her bare toes smudged up against the flakes. He escorted her to a frozen garden of icy beauty and laid her naked majority on the cold grass. He took as much snow as he could dig and sheltered her restricted areas with the powdered flour. He stopped once her every portion from her mouth to her toes was dissolving in snow. His complexion closed onto hers, so close, as their lips were mere millimeters away, he whispered.

"Oh, I love the snow…"

With that he kissed her and permitted the snow to melt with the blazing inferno of heat that suppressed with fury during that _kiss_, that moment of utter ecstasy and pleasure. His lips were so warm above hers, she could feel the frigid water run down her jaw line. He only had a smirk creep down his face. He did not waste time; he slowly licked off every flake of snow that played against her exterior.

"I really do love the snow Ayu……" Licking his lips, smirking even worse, if that was even possible.

She couldn't help moan, she was only human, and it felt so damn _good_ too. He stared at her face; it encouraged him to get wolfy, devouring his prey. He continued to collect snow only to lick it off her fragile, now crystal white skin. She was like some ancient sacrifice. He fucked her, and man did he fuck her hard. In and out, in and out, faster and faster, the earth nearly shook under the bone crushing force. She screamed his name…..

"Seth!"

He allowed that as the signal of his victory, he lowered his weapons and deployed his white flag. With that, he gradually stood above Ayu and faintly glimpsed down at her with the most emotionless expression that brought chills down her already frost bitten back. He took her bridal style back to her bedroom. Ayu was nearly unconscious with the sudden warmth of his arms; she now lied upon her bed sheets. The aroma of the air had altered; her eyes could carefully caress with the flames that danced within the fire place which was the only source of light in the room. Her gaze followed his complexion as he placed a beautiful lacy velvet mid-thigh length nightie over her head. It was elegant but simple; his face never left that emotionless expression.

"I feel so cold"

"Let my love warm you"

He briefly smiled after letting those words slip out. He lied down beside Ayu, taking a mere blanket to shield their bodies. He placed his one arm around her waist and hugged her tightly; another softly graced her long dark locks.

"Just sleep Ayu, don't worry, like I've said before, I'll protect you…….forever"

The moonlight bathed the walls, peace and bliss was at home. But nothing is always what it seems.

**Ayu P.O.V.**

Kazi…………….I'm so sorry………

**End Ayu P.O.V.**

Something spilled, looks like rain, looks like tears in my opinion, but really can't tell the difference.

_Some are afraid to open their eyes, hypnotized,_

_You know you're not the only one….._

_Never had I stood this late,_

_You're right; I'm doomed to say…_

_You know I'm not the only one,_

_When you're grieving, lost and bleeding…_

_All your lies, _

_We've been waiting,_

_For someone to come and lead us…_

_All your lies,_

_Nothing leading,_

_Heaven shine a light down on me…_

(Evanescence- 'Only One')

&&

Anyways I suck at lemons, so I hope it wasn't too bad. Well I hope you liked it. Don't blame me if I'm not perverted enough, damn you virginal 14 year old mind of mine! Don't forget to review please!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!R &R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So la8er.


	12. Chapter 12

I believe my story is coming to a close; this is the last chapter, hoped you guys liked my story; anyways here you go with chapter twelve. By the way **check out** my **new Beyblade fic** called **"Décès Chambre (Death Chamber)"** it's **rated M** and is about **Kai Hiwatari**, a **romance fantasy.** It has **lots** of **lemon** so if you're perverted than it's the perfect fic for you. Just three words, **Love Never Lasts**. Anyways this ending sucks so please don't hate me

Disclaimer: Me don't own Ultra Maniac or any of the characters. (But I wouldn't mind though)

"**Bloody Tears**"

By: xSorceress

**Chapter-12**

&&

_The aching body woke from the torments of nightmares. It was his only escape from the nightmares of reality. Oh, how he longed to remain asleep for eternity but that would be suicide, and the last he needed was to be recognized as a man who took 'the easy way out'. He begged for some relief. Yes, he did possess the power to heal his every cut, his every wound, no matter how deep it was, he was immortal, but his heart had deeper scrapes. He could not stay in this death trap of a room. It was stale, putrid, he needed fresh air. He craved air, much air and what was the best way to catch fat air, no place but the snowboarding & skiing lounge. He whilst was taken aback at the sight of flakes, more like he was aback by the visual on the surface above the snow._

"Seth, man help me, I don't know how to snowboard!"

"It's simple, just find your balance, and that's all that's to it!"

"Easier said than done! ...wa-wa-wa-whoa!"

Were the last words before Ayu willing with all her might to learn snowboarding, lost her balance and was heading straight for the ground.

"Fuck!! This is pointless!!" Ayu screamed ramming her fist in the snow.

"Just try love, just try, and forget about showing off how well you can be but just have fun with it"

Ayu nodded. I mean she could barely keep her nerve when Seth talked to her. It's as if every word that comes out of his lips are all intoxicatingly seductive, at least to Ayu. She managed to get the hang of it and to redeem what bit of dignity she had left after falling flat on her ass every two seconds went to the top of the snow slope. She looked down at her challenge, I mean if she was this kick ass assassin, why the fuck couldn't she just snowboard for fucks sake!! She thought to herself. She leaned willingly into the terrain, watching it's every form. But little did she know, she was being watched too, four eyes but two bodies.

**Kazi P.O.V. **

She's there with that guy again. Who is he? He's just so, so, so… strangely familiar. I can't quite pinpoint it. Whatever, it's a waste of my time. I, I, I, I, absolutely, positively don't care what she does but that fucking bitch isn't making this easy. She disgusts me…. but she's going to injure herself very soon. Sooner but now…

**End Kazi P.O.V.**

She needed an arm as she was closing to her doom, she miscalculated a turn and now she was heading for straight down the slope. It was all so fast but the beautiful maiden never encountered a single limb to fall on the ground. She only looked shocked at her savior, this time, he finally kept his promise.

"Kazi………………………………..I, I, I……"

He only allowed a sober moment to delay what he was about to do next. The unthinkable, the unimaginable, the horror……

"Be careful"

Was this her fantasy but did Kazi just bleed out a bit of concern for her. Does that mean he still……..but that was impossible……..her thoughts merely raced, she did not analyze Kazi's shadow slowly walk away from her presence as another walked towards her.

"Are you alright Ayu, thank God that guy came and saved you…………………….Ayu………..are you listening?"

"Sorry Seth but this can't continue, I'm sorry, I really am…I'm just sorry"

"But Ayu this didn't even start……AYU!!!!!!" The poor man could do nothing as this girl became as far as space, she had a purpose, a new meaning but was it right? She had to know but it ended in nothing but disappointment as she just stood there patiently for a simple answer but none was given until they're departure from the icy fortress of Russia where they exchanged glances but the man perceived it as if he never knew her. And that was that, everything is and will be for now a total blank.

They were at the game yet again one can't seem to hold herself together enough to redeem her stature, she was losing it. Her mind never left the thoughts of the now distant memories; they haunted her puny mentality, gnawing at it mercilessly. She died slowly and gradually under his presence and this was not good.

"What do you want Li-ved?"

"Ahhh……Kazi, today's your lucky day my dear boy because I have an assignment for you that you won't be able to resist or……….." Li-ved's complexion died down from a grin to a complete stone, "……have the choice of resisting…"

"Spit it out"

"Yes but first I must talk to you about a certain Ayu, the thing is she's falling apart, she can't do any of my assignments without shattering to pieces, in other words, she's become weak, and I can't have the weak working for me Kazi….."

"……….and….."

"I want you to terminate her."

_Could anything save this dear boy from the one sin he was sooner or later destined to fulfill. His movement rose rapidly as he closed onto the blood splattered body, he had done the deed, but there was just one thing left, he hovered over the dead corpse on the bed. Their tastes had one last time of enduring. The mixture of saliva, tears and blood was all that remained in the lock but it was worth it. The sword had one last victim, its master, for now, he too laid there, cold, damp, everything that was except the fear of dieing alone. _

"_I………….I love you and I will always love you……….Ayu…"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A few hours previously-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What!? Isn't this what you wanted Kazi, do it boy!'

He could only exit, he could not refuse an opportunity so grand yet so painful. He returned home, he patiently waited for the time he shall sought his mission and fulfill it. It was the moment in which he had entered the mammoth mansion, his way that he conjured to finish the deed made it all more sickening and cruel. She never noticed a black dragon closing the gap between them, he merely called out to her, she scowled but her heart smiled,

"Ayu"

"What do you want?"

He non hesitatingly grabbed her slender waist, bringing them into a millimeters distance, "You"

Yes, he did, he gently pressed their lips together once more but this time the lady did not refuse. He had other intention, more intentions; he slowly began lift up the small nightie that was the barrier between their bare skins. She knew where it was heading, her mind screamed no, but her legs said differ which now was tightly rapped around Kazi's waist, giving his finger entrance into her cunt. She arched her back as he now thrusted a much larger object. She couldn't hold back the moaning, it was loud and clear what ran through her veins at that moment. He began working on the rest of Ayu's limbs which made her want him more. The time had taken its toll, they were nearly red in every fragment, the lady had only one thing to say,

"Kazi……I, I lov-……….." And it was her last.

She smiled, she knew what had happened, she knew the thirteen inch blade that pierced her gut and into the floor. She knew all, she still smiled, her tears brought down as she closed her fog orbs. There it was the lifeless corpse in his arms, the memories flashed back in her head one last time. Kazi could never hold back the rain in his eyes, they dropped, pitter patter, on the earth, on his earth, on his Ayu. His tears were not water, but blood as he too gave away the space he occupied in the universe. Bloody tears.

&&

Well that's it, yeah I know it sucked but, they both had to die, anyways please check out my new fic!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!! Thanks for the good times, and this is goodbye.


End file.
